vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Off to New York City
Title: Off to New York City Players: Heather O'Leary, Elizabeth Maxwell, and Thomas Krieger Location: Dining Room - Ranch House - Maxwell Ranch and New York City Synopsis: It is time to take Elizabeth Shopping. LOG BEGINS Elizabeth Maxwell walks through the hallway, scratching her hair and holding some of her old clothes, looking through them and frowning a little bit. Heather O'Leary walks in, and grins at the new Elizabeth, "Well, going to put all the old clothing out for someone else to try on?" Elizabeth Maxwell blinks up at Heather and shrugs slightly, looking at the clothes. "I suppose I should at some point. I was just looking to see if I remembered to grab something, its looking like I didn't." She frowns a little. Krieger had come in from what he was doing for a very important thing; Coffee. It seemed like a good idea, that or going to sleep in his hammock some where, but then they might harass him for being old and needing geriatol. He wouldn't be surprised if they did even when he kept up with them. Now to find that coffee...and intrude upon what ever is about to occur! Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, "What are you looking for?" She glances over at Thomas, as he comes in, "Hey 'Target Practice'. You looking for coffee? We are fresh out. Tyler drank the last of it this morning." Krieger narrows his eyes a bit when he hears there isn't coffee left. "Guess I better go find some thing else.." He's giving an odd look at NewLiz, because he isn't sure who it is. "We got any chicory? I'll settle for chicory coffee, I'll even stitch together a Confederate flag to go along with ...oh forget it. No one wants another history lesson." He says and rubs his eyes a bit, he looks a bit on the tired side. "I had to manually put safety catches on each rocket." Elizabeth Maxwell looks oer to Heather and sighs just a little bit. "My phone. I could've swore it was in my jacket, it isn't there now though..." "Why, Mister Krieger, "Heather begins in her best Texas accent, which is really, pronounced, when she wants it to be, "I am from Texas, lest you forget, *we* invented history, sir." She winks, and than says to Elizabeth, her more neutral accent back in place, "Last I saw it, it was in our room..." She glances at Thomas, than says to Elizabeth, "So, 'Liz'beth, my love, don't you think it is time we take you shopping for new clothing, to go with the new body? I hear New York, or Omaha is just Lovely, this time of year." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit at that, nodding slightly. "I suppose if you really want to, I should be replacing most of it sooner or later. Showing off a little too much in this after all..." She adjusts the tight shirt and blushes a little. Elizabeth Maxwell keeps frowning and sifting through the clothes however. Krieger has to blink a few times when Heather says Liz, and look closer. "Thats it..I'm getting to old to see properly, that must be it." He says and goes to look in the fridge..maybe he's lucky and there's a Pepsi, or sprite..or some thing. "If you two go shopping, bring back some iced tea mix so I can hide it for a rainy day." See how he deals with new and strange things? He tries to bury him self in things related to cooking! "Oh, and if you two get stuck and shot at, don't blame me." CURSED! Heather O'Leary smirks, "We should make you come along to protect us more, young, innocent girls, on the means streets of some northern city...." She tries to hold back a grin, but fails. She watches Elizabeth, and her grin falters, fades, and a frown replaces it. She watches her continue to look for the phone, and she begins to wonder why it is so important. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs just a little at the idea of Krieger protecting them, smiling and shaking her head slightly. "Silly..." She hmms. "Musta left the phone in the cave..." she frowns. Krieger rolls his eyes a bit when she brings up the northern city bit. "It's still a -big- city, and one that isn't exactly known historically for being the safest. You should still bring backed iced tea mix. So I can hide it, along with my other delicacies, like the Twinkies." Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "No promises, if it isn't on the list, or you do not tag along..." She looks over at Elizabeth, and sighs, "Alright, Elizabeth, what is so damned important about that Cell Phone? It is not like you even really call anyone, anyways." Elizabeth Maxwell glances over at Heather. "It's mostly for Doctor Parrish, I'm sure she'll want to see the video on it. And..." She looks at Thomas then with big eyes, and her tone shifts to overdramatic to the point of glaringly being silly. "You've been hiding /Twinkies/ from us?" Krieger just winks at Liz when she gives him those eyes. "I'm a wily one preparing to barter sweets and chocolate and the like for essentials..or I'm never going to reveal where I got them hidden." May or may not be teasing. "So I have to go shopping with two cute young girls. Quite an offer to consider.." Heather O'Leary nods, slightly to Elizabeth, than smirks, at Thomas' comments, "We might even refrain from calling you grandpa, if you are good." She pauses, "Of course, if you don't go, we can get the Twinkies, all for Liz... and forget to bring any back for you." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs just a little bit, nodding just a little. "Ah." She grins a little bit to Heather then, laughing even more. "Well, for us anyway. Not like I'd hog them all with you in the room." She grins at Heather a little more, and to Thomas again. "At any rate..." Krieger shakes his head a bit at them both. "Well, I suppose if we're visiting New York or some where 'proper'..I better not bring my old soviet cap, least people try to arrest me for being an insane old man..I'll go find a fedora and give them the wrong impression." He says to them...possibly, no one gets the joke? Heather O'Leary rolls her eyes, "I'm going to find one of my Stetson's, and put on some Wrangler's and Cowboy Boots, and really do it up right this time." She winks, and than looks at Elizabeth, "Wonder if any of my jeans would fit you..." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles brightly at Heather, mentioning that. "Hmm..." She considers the question, still smiling. "Might... not sure." Krieger apparently finds a can of some thing caffeinated...one of the general off beat brands of soda, because he opens it and takes a sip. "Are we going to fly a spaceship over to New York then?" Elizabeth Maxwell nods at that. "Yep. I'm assuming that's how we'll go anyway, kinda long trip any other way. Need to be getting there and back quickly so we can get back to our normal work." She smiles. "Which I /really/ need to be getting back to, after being off from it for over a week because of personal issues..." Krieger decides not to pry into such things, what Liz does is what Liz does. "Just don't go poking around in any shed marked Still. There's a chance I may actually be trying to make one." Joke? Maybe, maybe not! Elizabeth Maxwell laughs just a little at that and nods slightly. "Well... I wouldn't be touching that anyway, no worries there. Don't need to be seeing how bad I'd get drunk if I tried drinking homebrewed booze." Krieger makes a dismissive gesture with his free hand. "It's for medical and scientific purposes. It just happens that quality assurance involves bottling some for us." Elizabeth Maxwell uh-huhs. "Yeah... I'm sure so much goes for medical and scientific purpose, too. I'm sure it's not up to spec for that yet anyway, so still being testded by quality assurance, right?" She grins. Heather O'Leary clears her throat, after having returned with her largest waisted, shortest legged jeans, "If that still explodes and scares any of the Cattle or Horses into Stampeding, I will personally, make sure your bed is filled with Manure, Thomas..." She hands the jeans to Liz, "Try those on...." She herself is now wearing pale pink, skin tight jeans, a button-down, western shirt, a straw cowboy hat, and well worn brown cowboy boots. Krieger sips his soda again when she says that! "It won't explode, I didn't -crash- the Hind, nor have I blown up any thing else. I think I can handle a still, it's a time honored tradition. Sides, you think I'd build it near any of the live stock? That's just crazy talk Lasers." Elizabeth Maxwell looks at the waist and the legs, raising her eyebrows and trying to fit them on very carefully, listening quietly and shaking her head a little. "Good that you didn't, we've had enough peoople crashing vehicles into the yard since we've been here, it probably won't be seen as funny after a couple more times." Heather O'Leary smirks, "We are on a *ranch* Every inch of this place, is surrounded by Live stock, 'Target Practice', except the Target Range...." Krieger rolls his eyes a bit at them both. "For one, the Hind gracefully landed..it was just experiencing a situation known as 'The engine is out of gas' and I didn't blow us up...and I swear, the still won't explode and scare the livestock. It's not like I set one up so large as to begin distributing Moonshine to half the country, just a few bottles a week. I don't even know if it'll be drinkable, but it can be used as an engine cleaner." Heather O'Leary rolls her eyes, "So can Tyler's coffee....." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little more at the comment on the Hind, shaking her head a little at the thought of it. "I hope not, if we started distributing countywide, we'd be found inside a week almost certainly." She winces at being used for engine cleaner. "Yeah, if its worthy of engine cleaner, definitely need ot pass on that." She smiles. "More for you then, anyway." Krieger scoffs a bit at Liz and Heather. "Remind me to never drink his coffee...and I don't know what it will be like. I haven't -really- started trying to make it yet. I still need to finish actual work. I didn't exactly trust the Hind's rocket pods and all. I mean ..-they- controlled the base, a single micro explosive in any of them and we'd be looking at a barn turned crater." Heather O'Leary nods, "Although, a single micro-explosive, and we would all have been dead, 5 minutes after you flew it away from that base." She shrugs, "Or five minutes after the GPS Tracker inside it told them we had stopped." She shrugs again, and looks to see if Liz is about ready to head to the barn, and fly away? Elizabeth Maxwell tries to fasten the waist on the pants, and shakes her head, stopping her hard pull. "Not big enough around." She blushes. "Also, if you still need to work on it, well, I wonder if Pyotr might not have some good ideas for building it right to get the best liquor." Heather O'Leary calls out, "Potatoes.... Pyotr will suggest Potatoes. For Vodka." She looks back at Liz, and sighs, "Well, that leaves raiding Julie's closet, or maybe Alexis..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs at that. "What's wrong with what I have on, I thought it looked fine..." She takes the jacket off, showing how skin tight it is on the top half. "As long as I don't get too cold anyway...." Krieger shakes his head a bit when they mention potatoes. "Of course he would, and if we had some how, an abundance we couldn't ever hope to use, I might consider it. More likely I'll need to just go and start finding berries to make brandy. Which.. isn't really going to replace fine bourbon any time soon." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Kind of... tight, isn't it? And it is still rather cold in New York... I think the Freedom Network Forecast said tonight's low is in the lower 30's" Elizabeth Maxwell nods just a little bit at that, wrapping the coat back around. "Well then, I'll wear my coat to avoid certain things lacking being shown by that." She nods a little, listening to Thomas plan. "Ah." Krieger shakes his head a bit at both of them. "If she wants to go around getting guys watching her..just admit it Lasers, jealousy..and if it's that cold, I am keeping my Russian hat. It's warm." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Keep your hat. New York is still a tourist attraction." She makes no comment on the jealousy, because it *is* true. Elizabeth Maxwell wraps her arms around Heather and squeezes her tightly. "They should be the ones who're jealous, since I'm all yours." She smiles. Krieger groans quietly to him self at the two. "Come on you two, the old man can't be up until midnight carrying boxes of shoes." Heather O'Leary winks at Thomas, "You going to turn into a Pumpkin?" She wraps her arms around Liz, and moves towards the barn, "Last one there, rides tail gun!" Heather O'Leary slips into the Skyfighter, and behind the controls. It is her first full free day, and there is no way she is not flying. Elizabeth Maxwell slips into the ship, settling herself into the tail gun regardless of who got there last, and relaxing in it. Krieger already knows the rules, he isn't allowed near controls unless Lasers is about to keel over, and he just goes to find some place to try and relax. "Try not to get us in trouble Lasers." He teasingly grumbles. Heather O'Leary smirks, "Hey... I don't get us in trouble, when we are in the air..." Heather O'Leary closes the hatch, and taxi's the skyfighter out of the barn... Heather O'Leary sets down at JFK airport, after getting clearance from the tower. It is nice that she knows all the correct code words. She turns to the other two, after preforming the shut down procedure, and says, "Well, here we are. The Big Apple..." Krieger -brought- his kit, but stashed it in the skyfighter, sans his .45, that he's keeping. "Which you know, still doesn't look like an apple..I was here..uh. Lets not discuss how long ago." Yah, ya'all would pick on him more as he gets up and goes to pop the hatch. "At least I can go collect my pension." Heather O'Leary smirks, "You should get with the times, and have it direct deposited into a bank account. Sheesh, don't you trust banks?" She teases, of course. Elizabeth Maxwell climbs out from the rear seat and heads for the exit, shaking her head and smiling a little bit. She doesn't really take anything along for armament. Heather O'Leary is carrying a knife in her boot, and concealed under her shirt in the small of her back is a small pistol. She looks at Elizabeth, and says, "I called Hannah, before we came out, and she will be ready, when ever we head to head to Brook Cove. But for now, I figure Manhattan for Shopping?" Elizabeth Maxwell nods at that. "Guess so. Shopping does seem to be a priority, so you don't have to get so jealous of people looking at me." She smiles a little. Krieger scowls when they mention direct deposit and all of that. "If you haven't noticed, we're in a war, and I haven't exactly been on the friendly side of it. I need to collect back pay and make sure I still get medical benefits. You know, in case some one remembers us poor Veterans and brings me to an actual hospital some day. Sides, it'll let me find one those awesome hot dog vendors before I get coerced into carrying boxes and being treated like a grandpa out with two hyper active needy nieces stealing his money." He teases. Heather O'Leary smirks, "Up here, you are on the right side of the war... and Grandpa... with nieces... Umm...." She just shakes her head, "You know, Liz'beth, they say the mind is the first thing to go." She shrugs, "I'll buy you a hot dog, because you won't be able to get to a Bureau of Veteran Affairs Office tonight. They are kind of closed..." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs just a little to Heather saying that, nodding quickly and agreeing. "We'll have to go check in the morning though, it is an issue after all for when we're up here at least." Krieger grunts a bit and moves to take out his wallet, he had to make sure he still had things in it! "Well, given I haven't -actually- bought any thing in a ...long time. I should qualify as rich... if I can remember my PIN." Heather O'Leary chuckles, "I've got almost 12 months of Combat Pay accumulated..." She pauses, "Less the 50% I send to Josh and Amanda..." She quickly looks at Liz, "I didn't call Denise, they don't know I am in town. Remind me to pick something up for them, would you?" Not that Liz is going to have to remind her... her kids *do* come as close to first as she can allow them, when she lives in a Combat Zone. Elizabeth Maxwell blinks a little bit at that and nods slightly. "right, okay." She offers a smile. Krieger is just going to follow along, since you know, he figures at some point, they'll pass a bank so he can try to remember his Pin. "I wonder if I used a credit card if I could legitimately use an excuse of 'I was busy saving the world and didn't have time to pay the balance' .." He quips. Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Not likely. Credit Card companies are still assholes." She leads the way to the taxis, and waits for one to pull up, while she holds her hand up. Elizabeth Maxwell nods at that. "I'm sure plenty of people try using that as an excuse, they can't take it or they'll go broke from it." She shrugs and follows Heather along, looking up at the buildings. Krieger is keeping his eyes open for any promising hot dog vendors. "Can we visit Central Park maybe? I remember last time I was here, I went for a walk, got a giant pretzel and coffee and got to watch the moon come up." Elizabeth Maxwell watches around as well, considering it. "Hmm..." She glances in the direction of the park. "We probably could. Should probably do it before shopping if we do, so there aren't any bags to carry, but..." She smiles. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs just a little bit at that, nodding slightly. "Yeah, I know. Which means she and I will need to use the skyfighter for me to dress..." She smiles. "Still, she shouldn't be too jealous, anyway." Krieger rolls his shoulders a bit at those words. "Just remember it's to change, not lock me out of if she decides she doesn't want you to get clothes on. I'd like to get -back- home after all this. Not that I'm overly against a vacation, but you know. Not here, too big and noisy for us old grandpas." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs just a little bit at that, blushing and nodding. "Don't worry yourself too much about that. We're both well aware that we needto get home, got to talk to some peoiple when we get there, and start getting ready for the next round of whatever we're going to have to do, and whatever will get thrown at us." She shrugs. Krieger gives Liz a sly smirk at her blush. "I'm pretty sure we need all to forget the coming dawns and enjoy the night's cool air and the festivities. What we need is to have a good old bonfire at the Ranch some time, every one gets staggering drunk and who ever can hold onto one of Pyotr's deranged inventions the longest becomes the new King of the hanger.." Heather O'Leary steps back up, after having a quiet conversation with someone, on her cell phone, and says simply, "Well, as a bonafide cowgirl, who can hold her alcohol, I will be QUEEN of the hangar, so, no worries there." She winks. "now, shopping, Hot dog vendors, or?" Just as she finishes speaking, a Car pulls up, and the driver hands Heather the keys, "Denise says to drop it by, when you are done." "Thanks Joey." Is Heather's response, and she motions to a 4 door Ford Tauraus, "Shall we?" Elizabeth Maxwell watches quietly, raising her eyebrows as she sees the car pull up, after listening to all the discussion. "Well, depends on what you think we need to do first. Could shop, could stop at central park for a vendor..." She smiles. "We figured you'd want to shop first just since you're jealous, after all..." Krieger raises an eyebrow...car delivery service.. Lasers was connected. "After we swing by an ATM so I can remember my PIN and get some cash out. Then you two decide, I'm pretty sure I can live off energy drinks and hot dogs for a few days in New York. Maybe we can skip Central Park and hit up Carnegies?" Heather O'Leary rolls her eyes, "Why would I be jealous? I know to whom your heart belongs. And anyone that tries to come between us, well... There are quicker, and easier ways to die, but not many...." She slips behind the wheel, and says, "Coney Island has the better hot dogs, if you like that kind of thing. Personally, I prefer the pizza in Brooklyn, if I am going to feed myself on junk food." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles at that, nodding to Heather. "Yep, exactly." She raises her eyebrows at Heather and Thomas. "Hmm... both sound good to me. If we're here long enough, we could probably get to both places." Krieger is content being in the back and just sort of watching, he doesn't even -want- to try and do NYC Traffic. "Well, if we leave the City before we get fat at Carnegies, I'm filing a lawsuit after the war against Heather for cruel and inhumane treatment of fellow resistance operatives." Heather O'Leary smirks, "I know a good attorney..." She grins, and pulls away. Luckily, New York traffic slows, SOMEWHAT, later at night. She drives toward Manhattan, "We'll hit a Hot Dog Vendor near Central Park, or something. Lots of shops will still be open, thankfully." Elizabeth Maxwell nods just a bit at that, settling back in her seat and considering it. "Yeah, hopefully so..." She looks around at everything. "Still, I probably shouldn't buy too much, I figure..." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Why not? You need a full wardrobe, with the new look." Krieger should have made a list for him self perhaps, but that didn't cross his mind till now. "Maybe I can find some new backpack, I'm tired of stitching up my old one, Its only been shot as much as I have. Maybe I can buy a new body..a laser resistant body..and become a TV show. The Metal Man.." Heather O'Leary smirks at Thomas' comment, and says, "I don't think those are available, even here in New York." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little at that, shaking her head just slightly. "I guess I figure I don't want to spend a lot of time doing the shopping, when there's other stuff to be done as well." She nods at that then. "Yeah, doubt that can be done quite yet." Krieger shifts a bit in the back seat and looks out the window at the traffic. "Take all the time you want on shopping you two. You were nice enough to let me tag along and be a kill joy." He teases. Heather O'Leary chuckles, "You killed Joy? Where did you hide her body? I hated that bitch at the Academy... she was better at the mile than I was..." She grins, and than says to Liz, "Start looking for a place to park, we are only a few blocks from Central Park..." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and shakes her head just a little bit at Heather and Thomas, nodding to Heather then and watching. "Looking now." Krieger may have his own things to watch for, other then parking, any thing he remembers. "You know the thing I liked about the few weeks I spent here? The fact like -every- culture was here some how. I mean Wisconsin is pretty damn segregated like that." Heather O'Leary smirks, concentrating on not ramming the car into the back of the taxi that decided to slam on its brakes right in front of them, than calmly says, "There are other places like that around. San Fran used to be like that.... L.A... before the Visitors... Houston, before the Mothership exploded and turned it into the Bay of Houston..." Elizabeth Maxwell watches for the parking, frowning at the taxi braking like that, nodding as she listens to the discussions. Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Good to actually see somewhere that still is that way, or I might have missed it totally." Krieger puts his hand out to stop him self from head to back of seat. "We should have landed the skyfighter in downtown and went shopping." He says in a grumble. Heather O'Leary finally sees a place to park, and pulls the Taruas into the spot. She smirks, "And had the NYPD, not to mention the Army, down on us? There are better ways to get arrested... You know, the fun ways? Like Drunk and Disorderly, Public Lewdness..." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs at Krieger's comment, shaking her head and nodding with what Heather said. "Yeah... way bad idea." She looks around at the parking area to see how close they are. "Yeah, for some maybe. I'd never do either..." She grins and glances to Heather. "I'd want to be more private for anything that might be lewdness." Krieger moves to tap the window when he sees the same spot but then hey, Heather already got it. "I think the story of 'Mad couple and their grandfather land spaceship in downtown NYC to go shopping...' may be worth the fiasco. I'd frame that one." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I think I read that one in the Nation Enquirer about 20 years ago...." She slips out of the car, and feeds the meter. "5 bucks for 2 hours... My God... Parking has gone way up." Elizabeth Maxwell listens quietly at that, shaking her head a little at Thomas, and laughing at reading about it so long ago... She flinches then. "Ouch, that's terrible. Just think how high anything else will be, inflation is probably spiraling out of control with no stop..." She frowns. Krieger eyes the parking meter suspiciously when Heather announces how much. "You know, I'm all in favor of raiding shopping centers that aren't controlled by humanity any more. Those just cost us bullets, and make war stories." He says in a joking tone. "Where's Pyotr? He probably built a contraption to make the meter never stop showing two hours.." Heather O'Leary frowns at Krieger, "First off, the Visitor's don't actually control shopping centers, they'd occupy them... and wouldn't really be using them other than to let their troops use them as bases. As for the meters, I highly suspect it is just a form of taxes." Elizabeth Maxwell nods at Heather's evaluation. "What they do with anything that was in them is an interesting question, but since they'd be using them as large bases, well, likely not something we're going to find out." Krieger can still grumble about it, at least he isn't giving any 'in my day' speeches. "Well sure, but what about the distribution places? I mean those are just truck yards, I bet there's still packaged goods in some. Can you imagine what we could trade a semi or two full of actual coffee for?" He suggests. Heather O'Leary just looks at Krieger and says, "Why would we steal from Humans, not named Bates?" She motions to a close by vendor. "I refuse to become a criminal, just to turn a profit. At least, criminal in the eyes of the *rightful* government of the United States." LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13